


I'm in Control

by Jesonomi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Foursome - M/M/M/Other, Freeuse, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, POV First Person, Penetration, Spitroasting, emotionless sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesonomi/pseuds/Jesonomi
Summary: I keep my emotions under lock. I go with the flow and avoid trouble. I guess that makes me an easy target. More people today.





	I'm in Control

I'm in control. I'm in control of my emotions. Even if it's a futile temporary control, it still holds for the moment. It's still a form of control. Lock it all up, bury it deep enough, and it may never grow large enough to rupture out of its cell. Don't think about myself, don't think about others in relation to myself, just follow the routine of each day from rise to rest, and I stay in control.

Today, another group of boys is approaching me. I already know what they are here for. The first time this happened, I fought. I didn't stand a chance. They fought with me until I couldn't lash back out, and then gave me a choice. The hard way... or the easy way.

Ever since then, people knew me as an easy target. I didn't bother fighting lost battles. It was easier and faster to just get it over with, to follow the routine.

It's a new set of faces today. They whisper to each other as I glance back at the ground, empty-minded. One of the three boys shouts at the other two and stomps over toward. I guess he's the ring leader. He's saying something to me, but the words just drift straight through my head. Don't think, and I stay in control.

The boy reaches out and hesitantly gropes me through my shirt. My lack of reaction spurs him on and he slips his hands under my clothes, rubbing all over my skin, grabbing me, sinking his fingertips into my body. The other two boys make their way over and they all mumble excitedly with each other. 

They pull at my clothes, over my head, down past my knees. My naked skin lights a fire in them, and they pull out their dicks, rubbing them this and that way against me. The ringleader shoves his lips against mine, forcing his tongue all over in my mouth. I don't reciprocate. I don't have to do anything but get used. He pulls away and rubs his cock against my face, thrusting a little before prodding it between my lips. 

Ah. So I have to participate this time. Usually people just force their way with me, but this one is the type that wants me to give. It's easier to just go along with the flow. They finish sooner.

I open up and wrap my lips around his cock. The boy grabs my head and takes it from there, fucking my mouth like he's worried I'll disappear and he'll have to jack off instead. The other two start to show the same energy. One fumbles around down there for a few moments before getting into me, and starts hammering away, out of sync with the boy in my mouth. The third decides not to join in there and wraps one of my hands around his dick, slowly thrusting back and forth, seeming to savor the moment.

The one in front thrusts all the way in, slamming my face into him, and cums, splurting in my mouth and down my throat. I don’t have a choice but to swallow as he holds his cock in my mouth, still basking in the glow of his climax. The other two boys follow suit not too long after, shooting cum inside, in my hand, across my skin.

They take turns swapping around places, never letting me rest. I don't keep track of how much time passes. I just let my eyes lose focus and my mind wanders off into nothing. They dump me onto the ground, finally finished. The cold surface bites into my wet skin. The ringleader grabs me by the chin and mutter threats in my face. I don't really consider it worth acknowledging. It's not the first time. He slaps me and raises his voice. Ah. So they were the violent type as well. I open my mouth and let some cum and drool ooze out. He gets the picture, I think, and lets me slump back down onto the floor. The three of them leave. I close my eyes and lie there for a little longer. I open my eyes. The sky is a bit darker, and my body still aches.

I don't cry. I don't scream. I get up on shaky legs and slowly pull my clothes back on. Because I'm in control.

**Author's Note:**

> (2019)


End file.
